OC x Frisk
by Anime Splatter
Summary: Frisk is female, and you surely intend to have a good time. ;)
1. NYEH!

You wake up with a start. You exit your bed and think about the terrible nightmare of Robotic flowers terrorizing cities. As you exit your top bunk, you notice an 18 year old girl sleeping in the bottom bunk. It's Frisk, she came back from college. Frisk, Temmie, and Sans's Dog are all sleeping. You enter the kitchen to see Toriel in there, cooking breakfast.

"Up already I see?" She smiles at you over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I noticed Frisk must have came back to college last night."

"W-WHAT?" Toriel seems suprised yet happy.

"Yeah, she was sleeping in the bottom bunk with San's dog. I think she might've also gone to college with Temmie. I saw one of them in there sleeping on the dog bed."

"Nostalgia's getting to you. Remember what I said in monster school? I know you don't go since you're human, but you should know this."

"All Temmie's turn human after college" both you and Toriel say in unison. As you say that, Temmie herself walks down the hall.

"You're up early. I thought you Temmies sleep until noon."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry," Says Temmie as she opens a box of "Temmie Flakes."

"You know those are bad for you." You say as you look at the back.

"They may be bad, but they're delicious." Temmie licks her lips as she enters the kitchen to grab a bowl. Toriel snatches the cereal box away.

"Aww.. Tori."

"C'mon Temmie. I'm making pancakes."

"I like pancakes." Temmie's face brightens up as she zooms to the breakfast table. You make a jug of coffee and pour everyone a glass.

"Hey Toriel. Where's Flowey?"

"Oh. He's in the yard." You step outside, pour coffee on the soil, then re-enter.

"OW YOU JACKASS. THAT'S HOT." A vine spanks me.

"I do not give a damn." You say to the flower that suddenly popped out of the ground.

"FUCK YOU THEN."

"Okay." You enter the house. As you do so, Toriel points to you while Frisk looks at you in her jammies.

You smile at her. "How dare you freshen up without me."

She smiles back. "Oh please, we only did that when we were young.

"Frisk."

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you. Meet me at MTT resort at noon."

Temmie smiles hugely. "Oooooh girl he gon-" I throw at book at her.

"I TOTALLY don't have anything romantic planned like a trip to Grillby's 2: The Overworld resturant or having a romantic time at the beach. Oh yeah, bring your bathing suit too."

She smiles at you. "Tonight's gonna be fun."

You smile back. "Indeed it will."


	2. Deception?

"Hey Sans."

You open the door to Sans's hidden room. You can hear and see him tinkering with his machine, while also holding illegible handrwitten blueprints.

"Huh? Oh, hey kiddo." He looks at you.

"Hey, uh... you got what I asked for?" You take your hand out of your pockets and look to the side. Sans walks up close.

"... Yeah." He puts something in your hand.

"Thanks man."

Sans winks at you. "Resposibility."

You decide to pick up Frisk from Toriel's and head to Grillby's surface resturaunt. It is actually a big hit. You wait at the opening to the rest of the underground. She walks down the hallway, As she does, you notice both of your hearts begin to glow.

"Hey Frisk. Looks like someones trying to pick a fight with us." She turns and notices a froggit.

"Huh. I didn't know that these guys were still here. I would've thought Toriel would've gotten rid of them."

Well... who knows? You grab Frisk's hand and begin to enter Snowdin.

About an hour after leaving Toriel's you arrive at the surface.

"Well, where's Grillby's?"

"There." You point to a brick building. Who else but Grillby? As you guys enter, Grillby is there, doing his signature cleaning pose.

"Hey Grillb's. Got what I asked for?"

"..." He puts 2 tickets on the table. They are still warm.

"Thanks." You high five him, and leave with Frisk.

"Hey! I thought we were eating at Grillby's."

"No, I said we were going to Grillby's. We're actually going on a monster cruise."

"Wow!" Her eyes light up. "Cool!"

You grin. "Yup!"


	3. Explanation

"That... was the best vacation I've ever had." You sigh, taking Sans's... thing out you pocket.

"Hey, Frisk." She turns her head to you with a confused facial expression.

"What happened to not talking and keeping your eyes closed when you were young?"

"Well, I was scared about down here, and I didn't enjoy communication, but you came along, and... well," she begins to blush." You help me come out my shell."

"Second question: What's Temmie's problem? Why's she human? And black?"

"That's 3 questions. 1: She said it was how she was raised or something. It's only for Temmies that went to college, and 2: What's wrong with black people?"

"Well, I clearly don't have a problem. I mean, I'm dating you! Just... her animal form is white so, I thought her human form would be, too."

"Well, you asked me questions, so I'll ask you questions. What's that behind your back?"

You put one thing in you pocket, and take the other thing out.

"It's a piece of Sans' magic." You swallow it.

"WHOA, WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"Oh, calm down. It's gonna let me do this." You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You are already able to control Sans' magic.

"Who do you like the most in the underground?"

"Well, that would be Sans. Why do you-?" Before the answers, you open your eyes. They are both light blue. You hold your hand out and a skeletal figure appears.

"Oh, cool! A Gaster Blaster! Can you teleport, too?"

" Yeah, but not well. I wouldn't prefer doing so right now,"

"So... one more question. What did you put in your pocket?"

Oh... You reach your hand into your pocket.

"...is that-?"

"Yeah, it's a condom. Who knew where that vacation was going?"

"That's a devious plan Flowe- I mean, Y/N." You smile.

"Hey, I might not have to foil your plans." she says with a lewd grin. "Follow me~."


	4. Sorry!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been stuck with school and stuff, but I promise you guys that the next story, which I will publish tomorrow will indeed show the M rating. See ya guys, splat out!


	5. The Countdown has ended

Your lead into a dark alley, Frisk wearing a devious facial expression.

"Okay, now take off your pants." Frisk says.

"...Ok, your the boss." In one swoop, your pants and boxers are off. Seemed easy enough.

"Hey Frisk. Don't feel uncomfortable revealing yourself to me. Nothing will even happen." You take out your blue soul.

"You can't even get pregnant. Souls of different color cannot breed. Well, not naturally."

You seem to have calmed her down. She begins to take her clothes of, slowly stripping to give you a good time. You realise that an alley might not be the ideal place for this. You grab Frisk's arm and close your eyes. You remember Sans's room, and decide that it would be ideal, since Sans spent the night at Toriel's, probably doing the same thing as you. As quick as you stripped, your in Sans' room. Frisk didn't even seem to notice. Once you both are fully undressed, Frisk quickly pulls you into a deep kiss, intertwining your tongues. She then pushes you on the bed, giving her a view of your 8 inch penis. She doesn't seem bothered by it, though, since she began to stoke you, eventually picking up the pace. She then puts her arms on the bed, and begins to blow you. It feels fine, since Your penis seems to enjoy Frisk's moist cavern of a mouth. She then picks up the pacem liking all over the sides and the head of your penis. She then proceeds to stand, and you reposition yourself to make it so your penis is right next to the opening of her vagina. You then slowly enter, making her moan as your slightly begin to rub your penis in and out of her, as she gasps with each entry, until you feel a light tingle as you come into her, and as you exit, you proceed to shower her in your juices. She then comes after you, spaying all of your intertwined liquids. You feel loved as you pull your face close to Frisk's and kiss her. She moans in your mouth, and eventually, both of you pass out as you whisper into Frisk's ear:

"I love you."


	6. Sans (best when listening to sans ost)

You wake up in the morning to a skeleton's face. Good. You're calm. You look down, and you have clothes.

"Ok. Sans. You seem calm about this... what do you want?"

Sans sighs, picking you up, turning the nearby are black and white.

"Sans? I don't want to fight you. You know that now I'm the strongest being in the stratosphere, right?"

"Hmm? And how's that?" You reach into your pocket and pull scraps of a blue orb.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. So, If your the strongest being... that means that you chose me, hence I'm the strongest monster underground."

"Yah."

"Shit." Sans immediately drops you.

"Uh... hmm... what about Frisk?" Sans points to the pile of flesh next to you. You shake her. No response. You check her pulse... she's alive.

"She's cool. Asleep, but cool."

"Huh. So, uh, wanna head to Grillb's?" Sans creates a time bubble.

"Why's it a bubble now?"

"Oh yeah. Ever since a weird event occured in some state in Oregon of the overworld, all of my time warps turned into bubbles. It has something to do with this." Sans forces a paper to you from his self sustaining tornado.

It containes a single eyed black triangle, with text like "Don't summon at all costs!"

"What the hell... Well, I'm not putting any brainpower into that." you say, crumpleing up the paper and throwing it out the window.

Sans orders two burgers, some fries and a bottle of ketchup.

"Want some ketchup kid?"

"Sure." You take the bottle of ketchup, screw the cap tightly and squeeze a little ketchup out.

"Hey, kid. Tori's a bit mad. She doesn't like that fact that you randomly left like that to have flings."

"You're acting like you haven't"

"KID." Sans' eyes glow bright blue and yellow. "SHUT UP."

You glow you eyes dark purple and orange in response. Sans grins.

*Cool it worked!

*Sans?

*Hey kid, how it going? We're doing this because both of our eyes are glowing at the same time.

*We can do that?

*Yup.

*Great. (You grin maniacally.) Mwahahahahahah!

(Ring...Ring...)

You pick up.

"H-Hey! Alphys here! Uh, I'm going to need you to bring Sans to the lab for some tests."

You break the boombox.

"H-Hey! That's m-my only c-camera!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know there's another one on Grillby's watch." Startled, Grillby immediately takes his watch off.

"Alright, ok. Just b-bring him over to the lab. We have to test a c-couple of things."

"Ok, fine. See yah."

(Click...) Sans gets up.

"Ok, you should've told Alphys I was headed there now." Sans says, teleporting.

"Hey! Wait up!" You teleport to the SAVE point by the lab.


	7. Alphys ost

You and Sans arrive at the lab. Alphys is there, standing next to a huge machine.

"The hell is that?" Sans says, confused.

"U-um, (y/n), give me your hand."

You give Alphys your hand. She takes a syringe and a bit of your blood.

"Ow." Alphys puts the blood in the machine.

"The.. um.. your blood should, uh, h-help program the machine. It, uh, helps people become human... probably."

"I.. wait... you don't mean-?"

"Yeah Sans. I'm, uh, using you."

"Uh... ok?!" Sans steps in the machine.

"Here goes!" Alphys hits a switch. A lot of flashes occur from inside the machine. After they are done, a naked teenager exits the machine. Alphys covers her eyes. Sans has a very interesting new look. His skin is really pale, with pure white hair. His sclera is black, with white pupils. He seems confused. He stumbles around.

"Woah. My feet feel weird."

"Heh, that makes sense dude. You're probably feeling pins and needles because of the blood rushing to your feet. Speaking of blood, let me see your tounge."

"Uh, ok?" Sans' tounge is blue.

"Just as I thought. My blue blood." Sans teleports away for some reason.

"W-What?" Alphys stutters.

*Come to my house.

"Hmm. See yah Alphys. Gotta do something."

You teleport to Sans and Papyrus' house.


	8. Training!

Teleporting to Sans and Papyrus' house, Sans is seen sitting on the couch watching TV. Papyrus is cooking spaghetti.

"Sup, kiddo? Everyone knows now, It's cool using my powers."

"Cool." You spawn a Gaster Blaster and fly around on it "Heya Sans. I want you to train me."

"Um... okaay? Like, right now?"

"Yeah, sure. Unless your doing something." You despawn the Blaster

"Yeah sure. Step outside." Sans gets up and teleports outside.

As you step out, Sans is already dressed.

"So you went into your room. Is Frisk still sleep?"

"Nah. She's gone. Anyway... The only thing you seem to have trouble with is psychonesis and bones." Sans summons a large array of bones.

" Dodge these." He sends them all to you, which you block with a Gaster Blaster head. He summons a Gaster Blaster, which you teleport out the way of.

"Verrrrrryy clever."

*Whatever.

*Spawn a Gaster Blaster. (You summon a Gaster Blaster) Dissolve it. ( The Gaster Blaster disappears) Now, think of bones and summon a Gaster Blaster. (As he says, you think of bones as you summon a Gaster Blaster. A large group of bones in the shape of a Gaster Blaster appears) Easy as that.

*Psyconisis?

*Pretend you're Darth Vader.

*Oh... ok.

"Welp, I've done my job. Wanna go and prank people?"

"Well of course!" You say, matter-of-fact-ly.


	9. It's Just A Prank, Bro

"So... Chara? Really? Couldn't have thought of anyone else?" Sans shrugs.

"Meh, first one that came to mind." He pulls a piece of chocolate out of thin air. There's a tag at the end of it and hands to you. It says "electro chocolate."

"Ugh. She literally might kill us ya know." You say, uncomfortably.

"Nah, It's cool. I get a time warp ready for us." Sans teleports to New Home. You follow him.

"Ok... you should probably wait out here." Sans' eyes widen.

"C'mon! I love pranks."

"Yeah, but ya got only one HP."

"True, True." He lays against the wall and urges you to finish quickly.

You enter the room and see a girl hiding in the corner. You slide your head to the right to avoid the incoming knife.

"Very clever. You may enter." You put the candy on the table. Chara pounces torwards it.

"Thanks." She makes one small tear in the plastic and yells in pain, causing you to laugh uncontrollably.

"OWWW! What the-?! Hey!" You teleport out of the way of a knife, still laughing.

"DOUBLE WHAT?!" You run the house and pick up Sans, who's sleep. Chara leaves the house, and large assortment of different knife with her.

"You can't beat me." She puts 3 knifes in both of her hands.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." You summon a Gaster Blaster.

"Hmmm. So you do have a couple tricks up your sleeve." She runs at you.


	10. Geeettttt dunked on!

"Ugh... what?" Sans shakes his head.

"Oh, hey Sans! You're up! Good. Now help me dunk this kid." Sans stands up and begins stretching.

"Gah... yeah sure." Sans one-ups you by creating about fifteen Blasters against your one.

"Fuck you." Sans laughs creepily. Chara drops her knife, stunned.

"SANS?!"

*Sans, I thought you told everyone you're human!(Sans shrugs)

*Nope. Papyrus doesn't know. Look, this may be confusing, but can we talk about this after?

*Ugh, fine.

You create about 15 bones, one-uped again by Sans who makes 50 normal and 50 blue. Both you and Sans surround Chara in bones, then Gaster Blast her to pieces.

"Well... that was easy." Sans closes his eyes.

"It's not over. Duck!" Sans nearly gets cut in half by Chara, who quickly and quietly got behind you guys, before you grab and pull Sans downward. Chara jumps back. She seems to have only a few hit points left since she's bleeding.

"Aw, c'mon. It doesn't have to end like this. We could settle this some other way..." She blushes and tugs at her shirt. The name icon next to her head turns yellow.

"...Eh, fuck it, I'm sparing her." Both you and Sans simultaneously hit the spare button. The battle simulation ends.

"Yay!" Chara jumps into your arms, rubbing her breasts on your face.

"MMMFF?! WHU HU FUH?" Chara jumps off.

"You just agreed to be in a relationship with her dude. Heh, Frisk is going to kill you." Sans says, laughing.

 _Eugh so unexpected. Woah. Anywhoozies, shout out to people like HazelTheKinkyWriter who makes some pretty good fanfics, actually. That was quite the adventure wasn't it? And for haters_...

"Go to hell."

"I hate you"

NYEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!


	11. Saftey?

"Are you sure you can handle her? You do know that she could wake up and go one a Yandere murder rampage, right?" Undyne hits her muscles.

"It's alright. If she tries, I'll beet her into submission!" Undyne picks Chara up off of your shoulders. After admitting her **Ultimate feelings,** she passed out, probably from a food coma after eating the electric chocolate.

"How's Frisk going to react?"

"How'd you know I was going out with Frisk?" Undyne places Chara on the table of her house and takes out her phone.

"Sans." You sigh and teleport to Sans and Papyrus' place. You seem to have created the wrong portal, since your at Toriel's house. She nearly jumps when she notices you.

"M-My child! How'd you get there? Is Sans here?"

"Nope. Sans gave me a huge chunk of his magic. He said it would temporary give me his powers, but it's been about a week or so, and I still have his powers." Toriel closes her book and takes off her reading glasses.

"That's not healthy for you, you know, Using alot of magic at once could make you pass out. That's why Sans falls asleep alot. He's the only one who doesn't really train with his magic. He uses it when needed. And besides..." She takes out her phone, which was updated by Alphys to have infinite wifi and battery. She shows you the same post that Undyne showed you.

"If your going out with Frisk, you might recieve... unexpected consequences."

"Oh... ok. Me and Frisk are probably still going to go at it. She isn't prepared for the full extent of my abi-."

(Ring...Ring) "Hey, is that you're phone, ma?"

Toriel looks at her phone. "Indeed it is." She looks at the face icon on her phone, and gets an angry exprssion.

"What is it, Dreemurr? What do you want?... ok? Why, what's happe-" A loud explosion can be heard from the opposite side of the phone. A loud booming voice can be heard.

"Father, don't you remember me? It's me, your best friend."

" **ASRIEL DREEMURR."**


	12. Dreemurr

Toriel grabs you by the arm. "Bring us to the Barrier or the Surface, RIGHT NOW."

You're startled by Toriel, yet you teleport quickly. Asriel is there, in his hyperdeath form. Sans lies motionless at the side. You walk over to him. His soul appears above him, yet is only an outline.

"Oh, god. They took Sans' soul." Toriel looks mad.

"My child. End this, now." Asriel stands, or floats, still. He takes a deep breath.

"Okay." Asriel takes 2 souls out of his body, quickly turning back into his regular goat form. He walks over to Sans, and shoves one of his souls into Sans, who jumps up, gasping for air.

"Is it gone?" Asgore comes out of the hallway that leads to the surface, only to be blocked by a large amount of flaming bones, probably a mixture of Sans and Toriel's powers. Asriel consumes the other soul.

"Heh, sorry. I guess that the stupid flower is really trying to get payback on Sa-" Asriel turns pure white. The white Asriel turns into a flower.

"YOU ASSHOLES. STOP RUINING MY PL-" Flowe turns back into Asriel.

"See?" Asriel walks out to the surface, and as he does that, the bones disapear. "Hey... do you and Frisk want to go shopping?" You quickly teleport to Sans and Papyrus' place. Frisk is watching TV.

"Wanna go shopping with Asriel?" You hold your hand out, and Frisk takes it.

"Yeah, but Asriel-" You teleport to the Barrier.

"Yeah, let's go dude." All 3 of you walk to the surface. Sans looks at Toriel.

"The hell just happened?"


	13. Shopping gone wrong?

You, Asriel, and Frisk walk out of the barrier and into the city. You keep walking until you notice a store called "Monsters inc." Asriel takes you and Frisk by the hand and pulls you guys in.

"We are going to have to get clothes for when we go back for college since someone decided to stay for half of winter break." Asriel says, motioning to Frisk.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Temmie didn't mature on time, she was still a dogcat when I was ready to come back."

"Whatever. You guys help me find some clothes." You, Asriel and Frisk walk into the store. You decided to go to the counter to get some directions to the mature goat section. The cashier almost flips when she sees Asriel.

"Please don't. I know I'm the goat prince and all that, but just give me some regular clothes." Asriel negotiates with the store clerk to get some school clothes. She hands him a purple checker shirt with a black shirt. She also hands him a pair of jeans with a hole at the back.

"Perfect." Asriel seems satisfied.

You guys walk to the nearest womens clothing store. Frisk takes a cream button-up with black yoga pants. Frisk chooses a pair 1 size short for some reason. When she exits the dressing room, the shirt squeezes against her breasts. Before you even begin to open your mouth to ask a question, one of the buttons popped off Frisk's jacket and smacked your forehead, knocking you out.

You begin to re-awaken to Sans impaling you with blue bones. Your about to move and hit him, but then realize that the bones are blue, and movement will cause death. You take a deep breath, and decide to take a quick nap.

 _Geeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttt dunked on!_


	14. Foxy

You wake up to a weird man. He has rumpled black hair, and a small beard. You slowly limp backwards, feeling an unusual sharp pain in your back. The area your in looks like Napstablook's house, except with a couple of dogs.

"Calm down, okay? Don't you know who I am?" You shake your head.

"My name is Toby Fox." The man says.

"Well, anyway, (Y/N), you should probably get outta here. I'm not sure what Sans is going to say, since he saw me, but, in any case, take this." The man hands you a box. You open it, and it has a ring, with a SAVE point on it. You try to talk, but it hurts your throat.

"Don't strain yourself, man. Here, let's get you outta here." He creates a time vortex, and while he does that, you notice his soul made of many different colors. You don't have the strength to ask how. He picks you up and throws you through the time vortex. You are brought to Toriel's house, in your room. Toriel walks by, and notices you in you room.

"Oh my! You're hurt. Here, let me soothe your wounds." Toriel's hands turn green, and she puts her hands on your arms. You tell Toriel about your previous experience.

"Oh, that sounds like something Sans would know about." She beckons Sans over. Sans steps into the room, and sees you.

"What's wrong kiddo?" You tell Sans what happened. His eyes turn blue, and he grabs your hand and runs out of the ruins.

"What's wrong, Sans?" He doesn't respond. It's a good thing Toriel healed you, or your soul would have shattered from all of the trees you ran through. Sans walks through a corridor and knocks on a door that has the delta rune on it.

"No ones home." Sans breaks open the door with a gaster blaster.

"Uh..." The man turns into a dog and runs out of the door. Sans uses phyconises and forcefully stops the dog. He wimpers and turns back into a person.

"Fuck off Toby."

"Aww, come on. Maybe you just need to take a trip down memory lane." Toby turns into a young boy with a yellow and blue striped shirt and a blue hat. He holds a baseball bat. Sans shudders.

"Oh, so you managed to get that out of your memory, huh? Hmpf. Whatever." Toby disappears.

 **YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE THE TRUTH, NESS.**


	15. MeGaLo

(A/N) **I realized yesterday, I made a mistake. I added a couple thigs that might cause copyright, so I'll just say that I'm not in any way, related to Toby Fox or The Game Theorists. I hope that clears some misunderstandings.**

"What the hell just happened?" Sans sighs.

"Ignore it and watch this video." Sans taps a couple of times on his phone and shows you a video.

"Hello, internet, and Welcom to Ga- **Copyright."** You blink in disbelief.

"That's not true, it can't be true... can it?" Sans shrugs.

"Who knows? It's confusing. I mean, this Giching goomba or something says I'm a revenant? And why's my college friend here?" Sans went to college? He shows you a picture of a skeletal man with a black suit and a crack in his skull between his eyes, head, and mouth.

"Gaste-" A random gaster blaster appears out of nowhere and hits you down. It's mixed colored eyes show it's anger. Then, it disappears into nothingness. You begin to say something, but Sans cuts you off.

"Just go home and sleep. There is something I need to do, and you need time to progress this." Sans creates a time vortex, and shoves you in.


	16. Uwaaa

You appear on your bed. It feels weird, but you just brush it off your shoulder. The internet just hates Sans.

OBVIOUSLY.

Frisk sits next to you, tapping on a computer. She glances at you.

"Oh. Hey. I swear, I'm never going to get used to that." Frisk says. You glance around.

"Where are we?"

"Well, clearly in Snowdin." You look down and you're in Papyrus' racecar bed.

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"Papyrus. He's very motivational. I work here alot, ya know. College. Et Cetra." Frisk closes her eyes, which means that she's thinking. She continues to tap on the computer. She suddenly closes the computer, and pushes it under the bed. You both sit quietly for a while. Frisk breaks the silence.

"So... you wanna do anything? Or..."

"Well..." You poke one of her boobs. "Do you?" Frisk starts blushing. She begins to take off her shirt. You do too, but you finish first. Once Frisk's shirt is off, you begin unbuckling her bra, which is quite easy, since you have quite the experience. You tap one of her nipples, causing her to flinch.

"Does it hurt?" Frisk slowly nods no.

"Just... new and exciting." You nod and begin to lick and suck on her nipples. She makes a very erotic moan. She shifts position, so she's on top of you. You begin moaning as she grinds against you're somewhat hard cock. She fingers you're waistband and pulls them off, showing your boxers, with a growing bulge. She then slowly reveals your appendage, which she slowly takes a hold of. She takes it with a trembling hand, and rubs slowly.

"You ain't gonna go faster?" You say, smiling.

"W-Well... I'm just a bit flustered, and, uh..." Frisk covers herself up.

"Hmm. Welp. This is awkward. Guess I gotta fix this myself, eh?" You grab the top of Frisk's panties. She blushes more as you pull them down. Then, you slowly nudge you're penis in, just the tip. Frisk's whole head just seems red. Then you put another third in.

"D-Don't put the whole, uh, thing in." You sigh.

"You're making this alot more difficult, Frisk." You pull out, just to re-enter with twice the amount. Frisk takes a deep breath. You do this repeatedly until you're all the way in.

"See Frisk? Nothing to worry about." You thrust repeatedly, over and over. You then feel it coming.

"Uh, Frisk? I'm there." Frisk nods too. You come immediately, and fill her up. As you pull out, your penis is covered in something, probably Frisk, as she's passed out. You then lay next to her, and pass out too.


	17. HEH!

You wake up to a skeletal face, but not the one you were used to.

"Oh.. yeah. Hey Papyrus." You sit up, and notice yourself tucked into the bed in a clean room.

"What... uh, happened?" Papyrus sits up with you, and you notice that he's naked as well.

"I don't know. I just entered my room to sleep, and noticed you and Frisk sprawled on top of eachother, squirting some goo. I put it in that bucket over there." Papyrus points across the room to a red bucket. " Then I tucked you too into bed, and decided to sleep naked as well, just to fix the atmosphere. Well, I'm going to the bathroom for cleanses."

"Hey, but Papyrus, I thought you were naked." you say, grabbing his arm.

"Not to worry blue human!" Papyrus' body glows orange as an orange figment of his battle body appears."I'm always prepared."

"... Do you know my name?"

"Of course! But what is it?" Papyrus claps, making the sound of slamming iron bars together.

"(Y/N). My name is (Y/N)."

"Oh, but of course! (Y/N)...(Y/N)..." Papyrus walks out of his room scratching his chin. You lean over and rub Frisk awake.

"mm? What's goin' on?" Frisk says, sleepy-eyed.

"I'll explain later. In the meantime, I'm headed to Toriel's for a shower. If you need to head anywhere, put your clothes on and ask Sans." you say as you put your clothes on. You open a time portal.

"You better hope that you go where you want this time."

"Heh, yeah. See yah!" You say, chuckling as you enter the portal.


	18. Tension

You dress and dry your hair once you get out of the shower. After brushing your teeth, you leave the bathroom and walk downstairs to the exit of the Ruins when your phone rings. Spear of Justice plays as you answer the call.

"Heya Undyne."

"Sup (Y/N). God, you sound more like Sans everyday. I just got up and I'm cooking eggs for breakfast when an... incident occured."

"Well, I know you never get TIRED of Sans."

"Stop."

"Why? I got a DOZEN I need to CRACK out."

"Oh my god, this is serious."

"What's got you all HARD BOILED?"

"Chara."

"Oh shit. I'll be right there." You snap... but nothing happened. You feel a sharp pain in your skull as you collapse onto the cold purple floor. You feel your face and feel two cuts in your face: one from your hairline to your eye, and another from your eye to your lip. The last thing you see is pulling away your hand, which is attached to your face with a gummy, sticky fluid as you pass out from shock.

You wake with a start. You feel your face and don't feel any scars. You look around the room your in. It reminds you of Toriel's house. Your throat feels sore, but you still try to yell Toriel's name. She rushes to your room.

"My child, your up." She rushes over and taps the center of your chest. You blue soul pokes out, but there are clearly scars on the entire surface.

"Ah! You are hurt. Hold still." You feel a sting as Toriel taps you soul. It glows green and the scars dissolve.

"I went to shower, but I saw you passed out on the floor, covered in soap suds. I cleaned you, dressed you, and put you to bed." You check yourself, and notice that you're dressed. You stand up, slightly dizzy, but begin walking like normal. You recieve a call from Undyne.

"Please don't tell me Chara's out."

"What? Howd'you know?"

"Don't ask, but I'm not going to use magic today. Something.. Happened."

"Okay, but get here quick!"

As you run through Snowdin, Sans emerges from the woods and begins running with you.

"Sup kid. Need a lift?"

"Naw... How'd you deal with Chara?" Sans appears startled originally, but pulls through.

"Bones. I'm not sure if you have the ability, but you might have Karma Retribution."

"Thanks." You enter Waterfall. "When was the last time you've eaten monster food?"

"Like, a month or something."

"You gotta eat monster food to regen your health." You push Sans back. "Go eat."

"Ok." Sans jumps and snaps, then disappears in an instant. You turn a corner and see Chara holding a knife. Good to know she didn't kill anyone. She's weak.

Then it hits you. You know how to deal with her.

You have to kill her.


	19. Confusing!

You notice her walk torwards you.

"Look, I understand what you want, and I'll give it to you. Gimme a hug first." Chara smiles, and comes running to you, knife in hand. She jumps, and at that moment, you imaple her arms.

"Sorry Chara." She looks up, slowly, crying, but grinning. You summon a blaster. " It's just business" Chara swings her knife, something you didn't expect. You shoot the blaster, and avoid the blast. You see a red line slice through the beam, and you for that matter, nearly cutting you in half. You fall, face first on the ground. Before you fall, you notice Undyne run to your aid.

"That was... fast."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't really know what the fuck just happened, but... I don't know! Heheh.. ow."

Undyne looks to the side, moves, and grabs something. Through your hazy vision, you notice a red streak leave the area. Before you loose what little consiousness you have left, you look to your left and see a flash of blue. What you can assume is only Sans walks torwards you and closes your eyes.

You open them again to see Frisk sitting by your side. You scan the area for a moment. Your chest is taped, and you are in an unknown room.

"...Frisk?..." Your throat feels uncomfortable and raspy.

"I'm here. Don't do any dumb bullshit like that again, okay?" She pats your head.

"Yeah, ok." You try sitting up, which takes immense focus and concentration.

"G...et T..o..r.."

"Toriel?" You nod. "Okay." Frisk stands up and leave. You just decide to sleep, that's all you can do.

You open your eyes again, feeling more energetic than ever.

"Why didn't I feel like this before?"

"Simple, really." Frisk claps. "I brought you here! Did you know humans could be transported by thier souls?"

"How'd you not know?" You say, standing up and flexing.

"I can't recall any information on that." You shrug and start walking. Soon later, and unrecognizable mystery man appears. He has the two cracks on his melty face, like you did in that dream.

"You... did you do that to me? Who are you?" He smiles.

In a weird, confusing voice, he says "My name is W.D Gaster."


	20. GG

"Gaster, huh? Heard of you before." You notice his facial features, and the markings on it. You try and out on a menacing attitude. "Listen here, fuckboy. I don't know what bullshit you have planned, but fuck you and leave everyone alone, kay?"

"Wow. You have, well... quite the balls, dude, both literally and figuratively." You realize what he means.

"Hey, man, I... well, I dont really have a preference, but, I don't think that Frisk would want to get with a... whatever you are."

"Hmm... let's leave that to her. I mean, after all, I know she likes the ladies." Gaster becomes engulfed in darkness, which soon dissolves into a feminine version of him/herself.

"Who or what the fuck are you?"

"I might tell you..." Gaster passes you and touches your chin, making you shiver. "...but not now." Gaster disappears, confusing the actual fuck out of you. Frisk walks down the hallway, and noticing your facial expression, talks to you.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Oh, nothing, just... confusion. Hey, ever heard of an... entity named Gaster?"

"Oh. Yeah, he's mysterious."

"Would you ever go on a date with him?"

"Where is this headed?"

"In what I'm assuming is a hallucination, Gaster said he wanted a threesome. Or at least, sex with me. You like trying new things, right?"

"Yeah, no shit. You're Integrity, you barely lie. Um... maybe? Has he changed at all?"

"Possibly. I don't know how he looked when you traveled. Well, at least everyone's safe now. He said he'll stop fucking with my body if we had sex, so... yeah... This is gonna be super weird, and, who knows, a good experience?"


	21. I have literally no words

"So, are you ready?" Gaster says, undressing.

"Nope. Let's just get this over with."You say as you take your shirt off. You suddenly hear knocking.

"Sup, kiddo's if your doing your thing, I get it, but-" Sans is cut short, scanning the area.

"Uh..." Sans seems startled.

"Oh, hello there. I-" Without getting a chance to complete his sentence, Gaster is slammed through the ground.

"Sans, what the fuck-"

"He wanted to use you as a prostitute. He's not gonna stop."

"Um... okay?" Sans seems slightly more tired now that you get a good look at him. His hair is ruffled and he looks sweaty.

"Ok, look. Chara's demonic bullshit resurrected them, and we need your help." Frisk has been suprisingly quiet.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?"

"I, uh. called some help." Slowly, five people walk into the room. One is a girl with a yellow hat, yellow shirt, and blue overalls. The next has a Black haired girl in a blue ballerina outfit. Next, a boy with brown, curly hair, purple rimmed glasses, a purple sweater, and black pants. Then, a brown haired boy with an orange headband, orange boxing gloves and an orange shirt.

"Well look who we have here." Says the blue soul.

"Heh, hey Jackie."

"Don't 'hey' me! We were supposed to fight! Now we gotta talk to Chara again. I swear I'm gonna kick your sorry little ass-"

"Yeah, that's great." You say, flinging her out of the door and covering the doorway with blue bones. Then you turn around and lay in the bed.

"Kid, we gotta go-"

"Nope."

"Kid-" You shoot a menacing look at him. For once, he looks shocked.

"Heh, kid. What did my dad do to you? You're eyes are fully black." You're taken aback by this statement.

"Fully black?"

"Yeah, no time to chat. We're headed to Alphys after Chara's done with. And no mercy, so sorry Frisk, you gotta stay back."

"Ok," she says, and sits on the bed beside you.

"Oh my god, Sans, what new rule was made that prevented Mercy?" says Michael, the orange soul

"Once the barrier was released, sex."

"God dammit." You shudder.

"Can we not talk about that right now?"

"One sec. I'd like to grant you Mercy, Ms. Frisk Dreem-" Before he finishes his statement, you slap him.

"Next time, ask for availability. I don't approve of you flirting with my girlfriend."

"Well damn dude, ok."

"Can we go now?" Sans says, annoyed.

"Fine, lets do this." Sans snaps, and you disappear in a blink of blue light.

 _What? Why are you still here? Wait a bit for the next chapter. BoI._


End file.
